


Without Side Effects

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Almost-Smut, But not... super smutty, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sorta Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: That one time Bones got Spock to giggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this headcanon from septimore: _"Bones likes to kiss Spock all over when they're alone because one time he did it and Spock actually giggled! He was drunk but Bones is determined to get him to giggle sober"_
> 
> had a lot of fun writing this. enjoy!

They’re drunk and the room is blurry and loud, but  _god_ , it’s so good. It’s lewd and messy and Bones is only barely aware of the fact that they’re hardly a wall away from all of their friends and shipmates. A door and a few steps to the left, there’s a party happening. It’s not a rager—and Bones has been to plenty of those, courtesy of Jim no less—but it’s rowdy and fun and only half the reason Bones ended up in a supply closet with the first officer.

Spock is grinning at him, really  _grinning_. And okay it’s not Jim’s broad and bright smile, but it’s just as astounding if not more so. Spock’s green lips are tinged a soft pink on the inside, and his teeth are just barely visible. He shifts and suddenly the tip of his tongue is between his perfectly white teeth in an expression that’s silly and seductive and Bones thinks, haphazardly, he might be falling in love.

They’ve been dancing around each other for months. That much is clear to anyone with at least one eye, one ear, and an ounce of common sense. (Meaning, to the majority of the crew, it’s as clear as day or a brick to the face) After Spock’s split from Uhura, and after all the business on Altamid, things just...  _happened_. Jim’ll claim up and down that it was going on long before that; hell, even Uhura says the same thing, once the hurt of the breakup has faded. Bones thinks that’s a bit of nonsense... But now that Spock is single, the sexual tension between the two of them is so palpable he thinks he might choke. 

“You are distracted, Leonard.” Spock’s words are hot and sticky-sweet with chocolate as they cling to Bones’ neck. They’re followed by a teasing kiss, a nip at the skin just over his pulse. Leonard shakes and bucks his hips forward to collide with the other. “I must insist you remain focused.”

“You’re needy, aintcha?” Bones asks as he comes out of his daze enough to swap their positions. He grabs Spock by the wrists and turns them around; he pushes Spock against the wall and kisses him hard on the mouth. Their teeth collide before it softens and they’re mapping out their mouths and memorizing every curve. Bones kisses him deep and filthy until spit is on their lips and chins and Spock is more than just out of his mind. Bones pulls back, grins, and gets a heated look in response.

Without breaking that gaze, Bones leans down and starts to kiss along Spock’s jaw. He kisses up each lightly stubbled side and underneath each pointed ear, he leaves a dark green hickey. He laps at the lovebites after, bites them again just to make sure they’ll stay. Then he works his way down further, leaving nips here and there. Mostly he kisses, though, and catalogs which spots get the biggest reaction.

That spot just below his ears gets him a softly sigh and Spock’s cock twitching.

The juncture of Spock’s neck and shoulders get a full body shiver and Spock biting his bottom lip.

When Bones kisses the hollow of Spock’s collarbone, he’s rewarded with strong hands gripping his shoulders in what feels like a plea for more.

So Bones gives him more.

They’re in a cramped and stuffy closet and even though air is far from short—it’s all synthetic oxygen pumped through the vents, no way to run out of air—Bones feels like he’s drowning. Might be the fact he feels like he can’t get enough of Spock’s skin under his lips. He’s fast getting addicted to the salty taste of Spock’s skin and sensation of pores under his tongue. He leaves hickeys wherever he can and goes over them several times until Spock shoves his head toward another spot.

Bones ends up on his knees after a while, having kissed his way down Spock’s chest. Each of Spock’s nipples are bright green from Bones’ ministrations and there’s a smattering of lovebites over his lightly defined abs. It’s a glorious sight, especially from where Bones is sitting. His knees ache against the hard floor, but being eye-level with Spock’s groin is worth it. Worth it to look up and see Spock’s overwhelmed expression, see the marks on his skin that _Bones_ made.

He can smell the heat of Spock’s arousal even though the slacks clinging to his hips. It makes his mouth water, makes it hard to concentrate on spreading his kisses evenly across the waistband of the pants. He bites maybe a little too hard when he leaves a mark on Spock’s hipbone, gets a hiss in response, but it’s damn hard to ignore something that’s warm and thick and pressed right up near your throat.

Spock’s hand comes up to touch his face and puts only minimal pressure on his temple. Spock guides him, a bit, but also just strokes his skin and hair affectionately. Spock sighs and pushes his hips forward none too subtly.

Just to be a jerk, Bones turns his head to kiss at the palm of Spock’s hand. He kisses each fingertip and relishes the soft, hitched moans it invokes. He laps at Spock’s palm and kisses the center and shivers himself. He moves up, tilts his head just enough to kiss the delicate inside of Spock’s wrist and—

 _Wait a minute_.

The air is still hot and thick but it suddenly feels eerily quiet after… after that…

“Was that a giggle?” Bones asks, maybe a bit too incredulous. He pulls back to look up at Spock with a crooked smile.

Spock looks mortified and Bones is fascinated by how a lustful blush is more of a sage green, and an embarrassed blush seems more forest green. Spock lifts his head and closes his eyes and snaps his mouth shut.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bones chastises. He grabs Spock’s arm and brings the green wrist to his lips again. His words hit the skin and goosebumps erupt under his touch. “Don’t be running off, now.” He kisses the spot again and a laugh bursts from Spock’s throat.

It’s choked and short but Bones wants to hear it for the rest of his days. He laves his tongue over Spock’s wrist and kisses all around the area. He leaves his lips there for a few long moments until Spock is giggling and shaking under him, and there’s a wetspot on the front of his trousers.

“Leonard,” Spock speaks through his laughter and his voice cracks. “I would very much appreciate it if you would _hurry up_.”

Bones grins against his wrist and pulls away. He keeps his face close to Spock’s body so that, as he speaks, his words tease the other’s skin even over the fabric of clothes. He stops once his lips are brushing against the obscene bulge on Spock’s regulation black slacks. He grins against the heat of Spock’s dick.

“Alright, darling, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
